rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ensir'Lak Nokir
Ensir'Lak Nokir was the father of Laknus'ok nokir. He, himself, was the second person to continue the legacy of the messengers. After Laknus'Ok was born, Ensir'lak went out to a journey, to find the old, wise lich Alar'Nazath. This one, in particular, liked Ensir'lak's powers, and fought him with ghouls. The extreme amount of ghouls was too much to ensir'lak, as he would give up, dying. He was raised from the dead after that. Appearance Ensir'lak was, in life, a black,long haired warlock, with his hair braided together. His robes often changed, but his truncheon was kept the same. Spiked, with a shadowy orb flying above. The red glowing eyes in particular are a sign of the nokir family, as all of them had these glowing eyes behind their masks. They'd disappear after they would take it off, after all. Abilities Ensir'lak, born in a simple farmstead in darkshire, was a powerful being to begin with. His father, laknus' grandfather, was an archwarlock. After ensir'lak was born, his father, Nuras'far, died quickly after. His abilities are unimaginable, as he would have expanded them over time. He often wrote nonsensical spells, mostly chanting for a small portal home. He never was able to create a stable portal, but could teleport himself with short chantings. He had the ways of dark magic, and also knew how to manipulate a foe. Not with magic, but with a silver tongue. His truncheon was the focusing of magic, he always used it for a shadowbolt. He himself, however, was a different kind of warlock. He was travelling much, learned what he could learn. He even ventured into the outlands, just to find a worthy trainer. And he did. All voidlords, or powerful void beings in general, require profit for their "favours". As the Messengers were forgotten for decades, he had remembered upon them."I shall give you the grieving souls of my opponent!", He said. "Is...That so?" The void being answered. "By all that is dark, I will continue to learn, and will give you everything you require, O, my dear master!" , Said ensir'lak, eager to learn the dark arts. All the arguing had been going through. The void being, hard to convince, was agreeing. What Ensir'lak didn't know, is, that if he would learn from this being, he would be bound to his service. Years passed, he was an average man, around the age of fifty-six. Laknus'ok was born shortly after, but his original name was supposed to be Cole. Of course, after all the warlockery in their family, he would choose to call him Laknus'ok, as it was a signatural name from his family. Ensir'lak had learned as much as he could. As he went back home, he found his wife. "Honey, I will be gone for a long time. I want you to take care of the child." Said ensir'lak. "But...But I cannot! I cannot do that with only myself! Our child needs it's father", His wife replied. "No matter. I must go on a journey.", Answered Ensir'lak, eager to go. After he left, his wife looked at her child with a sad face, about to cry. He was not stopped about this, moving on and on. He finally reached the lands of northend, eager to find the lich that was commanding the ghouls. As he found him... Well. Let us say he is a quite bit.. Upset. The Lich Alar'Nazath was known for his trickery. As he met Ensir'lak, he was shocked at first, seeing such a known face around northrend. Alar' had many sources to begin with. He behaved like a coward at first, but was then easily taken to a fight. He summoned ghouls, lichlings and even skeletons to fight, but no avail. Ensir'lak shot a precise shadowbolt at the head of the lich, believing to kill him. It didn't. Minutes later, he was on his flight again, shooting a death coil at young warlock, corrupting, killing and turning him undead. But instead of being a ghoul, he was a forsaken, sentient and with a mind. Life in Undeath After he was raised from the dead, he was of course maddened. How could this happen to him, is what he always thought, not clear of the answer. He served the banshee queen after returning to tirisfal, where he knew he would be able to live without disturbance. He learned how to become an apothecary, and then finally forgot his entire family. He became a necromancer, too. Then, after ten years, the necromancy was leaving him. He died. And thus, Death embraced another powerful victim. Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Dark Magic